Moon within the Starry Sky
by Tenchi-Karasu
Summary: Tim O'Brian and his Angel Wolfwind take on the best in the world at the first anual international AL championships. Is a new legend in the Angelic Layer saga about to be born?
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Fanfic I've done, EVER! It was orginally supposed to be sumitted as a contestant to a fanfic contest my site was running, but I started having too much fun with it and it got too long. This is part one of that story. By the time your reading this, I'm already atleast 2 parts ahead, so don't bother writing anything to influence how you want it to turn out. Im not sure how long this is gunna be, but count on 6 or 7 chapters. Hope you enjoy!

Part One

"Don't do anything stupid Tim" his parents said closing the hotel room door behind them. "We're only here for tonight, so don't plan on making any new friends tonight at the Angelic Arena"

Tim pouted a bit. "Aw come on ma'! I could make a buck or two down there, they'll bet on anything in Vegas, even Angelic Layer fights!"

"Gambling is illegal for anyone below 21. I don't think I have to remind you that your barely half that now."

"Yea... sure." He mumbled as his parents walked out the door.

He killed some time by watching late night cartoons until he was sure his parents were safely across town in their seats, watching their idols Pen and Teller entertain them. Tim had desperately wanted to go too, but had opted out saying he wasn't feeling well and the tricks that they would pull might make him nervous. Of course this wasn't really the case. He had plans of his own.

A good show was on. "Aww come on Shuugo, don't tell me you've never heard of the .hackers…" the girl on the screen was saying, but Tim had seen this episode so turned it off and rolled out of bed. The room was dark without the light from the television screen, and the nearest light switch was across the room. He padded the floor until he felt his backpack and angel inside it. He slung it over his shoulder and made out the door and downstairs to the various shops inside the hotel. The map he had picked up was not really helpful in finding his destination; it was mostly a mosaic of coupons and ads trying to seduce him into buying fine wines and colognes. One ad did catch his eye though since it had the information he was looking for. Otherwise, it was useless and he tossed it away at the first trashcan he found.

After a quick splurge of money at the local candy store, he followed the signs to the East wing of the hotel where the map had said the Angelic Layer store was. He was careful to avoid the massive host of slots and card tables; security had already chewed him out for merely watching a game of black jack. It was absurd he thought. "I'm fifteen now. I'm old enough to drive a car, watch R rated movies, stay at home alone, be targeted to start smoking and use drugs, but they think a simple card game is going to corrupt my mind. Bah! Oceans 11 was a great movie though..."

As a quick gust of fresh air hit him as he walked over the bridge into the East wing, a plane flew right over his head making its way to the Vegas airport about a mile away. It was a thin shaped jet, not supersonic but very high-tech looking. It was obviously from Asia since it was coming from the west and had huge engines. As if confirming his assumptions, Tim started smelling sweet smells or oriental cooking that almost put him in a trance. The combination of sweat and sour pork smells and the taste of Swedish Fish was heaven. It would be good to stay here awhile he thought.

He passed by shops selling books, movies and other things Eastern until he finally walked under a giant sign in the middle of the hall that said:

Angelic Layer

Official outlet

--------------------------- - - -

Tim followed the arrows to the right and his eyes finally met what he had been looking for: The Angelic Layer store and mini arena. It was mostly dark as he walked in since most of the shop was shut down for the night and only a few tables operated 24 hours a day. He checked the clock to see what time it was, and found that it was only 9, giving him at least 2 hours before his parents made their way back across the city.

It was better to practice late at night. Most of the newbie's had given up for the day and the younger kids were all asleep. It wasn't that late yet, but mostly everyone had made it to their rooms or were blowing money on slots by now. Two tables caught Tim's eye as he made it to the back of the store. On the farther one, two boys of about the same age were deep into a battle that had obviously just begun. Both were calm and made no facial expressions as their angels traded blows on the layer. Their moves were complicated and smooth; their technique was extraordinary. Tim had not played Angelic Layer for a week; since the United States regional championships and thought it would be better if he got warmed up first with one of the other two on the nearer layer.

The Dues on the right was sweating and ocean and panting hard. The other had a smug look on his face as his Angel wreaked havoc on the other. His Angel had spiky green hair and had an outfit to match it. He was playing cheap, using two spiked clubs to fight. Even if it wasn't an official fight, it was still dirty.

The other angel looked frayed and worn out. It had taken quite a beating. Even if the spiky haired angel was playing fair, it didn't look like it stood a chance anyway. It was a full inch shorter and the Deus was young, and most likely inexperienced. He wore large rimless glasses and had neatly combed hair, though right now it was a bit of a mess. It was possible he was getting frustrated with the way the match was going and was trying to pull it out. As Tim looked closer, it almost looked like a few gray hair's were sprouting, but he was sure his eyes were just playing tricks on him. It was possible though, the kid looked really stressed out. It was obvious he didn't like to lose.

The buzzer for the end of the second round came none too soon for the little nerd's angel. It looked just as stressed as its owner. The older kid started laughing.

"Jeez. You really suck at this. You sure you want to keep playing?? Its getting really borin' fighting you."

It was true. The younger kid was fighting recklessly and stiffly. He was not a very good Deus. However, he was giving the fight his all, inexperienced or not, and Tim just couldn't stand Jerk's like the older boy. They talked big, but usually their strength was in their words and nothing else.

"Mind if I take your spot?" Tim asked casually

"Shudap! If you think you can take my spot just cuz' im losing to your asshole of a friend your wrong! Im gunna win this somehow!" the younger kid yelled.

Tim raised his eyebrows a little but did not yell back. "Friend? I've never even seen this kid before." He said jerking his head over at the older kid who was busy straightening the clothing on his Angel, ignoring their conversation. The younger kid looked up from his angel now and gasped. "Oh! Y – Your -!"

"It doesn't matter" Tim interrupted with a grin. "How bout you let me sit down and ill help you out a little"

The smaller kid nearly jumped out of his seat to let Tim sit down. "Thanks" Tim said with a wink to reassure him. The "asshole of a friend" looked across the layer now and smiled maliciously. "Oh! So the little wimp finally gave up huh? Fine, you think you can take me then?!" He laughed. Tim didn't say a thing as he calmly brought out his Angel from his bag. 'Angel' was a fitting description of the toy he held in front of him. He wore a long black trench coat and a silky dark grey undershirt. His pants were identical to the baggy black jeans that Tim was wearing, and his hair was nearly the same except for the color. It was combed down and outwards from a parting at the top with silver grey bangs hanging down about his forehead and eyes. Thought they were closed at the moment, Tim knew his eyes were a rich dark blue, the type that seemed bottomless but sparkled along the way. It was truly a 'Pretty-Boy' but had a hint of Matrix in him to smooth it out with coolness.

The younger geeky kid stared at his angel with wide eyes as Tim prepared it for entry. "I never thought I'd see it up close.." he mumbled. Then, to Tim's surprise, he gained confidence and exclaimed "In Western corner: Deus; The champion of Northeast America. "King of the Layer" - Tim O'Brian! Angel: Wolfwind!" He paused as if waiting for cheers. Apparently satisfied he started again. "And Eastern corner. Deus-"

"Oh shut up!" the player across from him interrupted "Let's get this fight started already. Beat the crap outa this guy! Go Destructo!"

Tim scowled at the rudeness but followed suit by putting on the blue head set that stretched around his head to fit perfectly. "Moon and the stars, hear our cry to the night! Go Wolfwind!" he said and tossed the toy into the layer and it took to life. For a moment they stood facing each other calmly. The other Deus grinned again. "I don't care what wimpy tournament you might have one! You don't have a chance on my home turf! And your entry line is gay too. Come and Get it!" he said and his angel lunged forward, carelessly swinging his clubs. Wolfwind stood still, but as the club came to the spot where he was, he seemed to disappear, then instantly reappear directly behind Destructo.

"Heh, your pretty fast." The other Deus said. "But speed wont get you anywhere against Destructo. He's invincible!" and Destructo came wheeling around with his clubs and they hit their target. Wolfwind was sent flying to the other end of the layer and almost rolled off. Wolfwind faked being hurt for a second, but got up to his feet. Tim smiled. "If that's the best you got, I would suggest giving up right now before _your_ angel gets hurt."

The other kid jerked as if he had just been slapped "Look retard! I just hit a home run with your stupid doll! Im winning this, look at your hit points! You havn't even hit me yet!"

Tim smirked. "I haven't needed to. It will only take one and it will be over. Now quit talking and let's fight."

By this time Wolfwind was balancing precariously close to the edge of the layer in front of the other Deus. Like an idiot, Destructo came full force, swinging his clubs like a mad man. It was only a matter of a front flip and a hard kick to the back that sent the other Angel flying out of the layer and into the unsuspecting Deus' face. A drop of blood escaped from his nose. Wolfwind had done a good job taking out two birds with one stone Tim thought.

"Why you cheep son of a bitch! Ill kill you!" he yelled and grabbed Tim by the scruff of the neck. Tim smiled. Not because he was about to get the crap beat out of him, but as a friendly gesture to the security guard ho had come up behind the other kid and grabbed by the back of his collar. "Wrong, kid. There won't be any killing today, sorry. Your coming with me." He said and jerked him away. The Deus was pulled away, screaming and kicking, yelling "What?! I wasn't gunna do anything!! I swear!"

When this didn't work, he took to threats, and the last that was heard form him was "My daddy's a lawyer! He'll sue you!!!!!"

Tim watched him go and sighed. Wolfwind casually flipped off the layer into his out stretched hand. "That was quite something huh?" he said to the kid with the glasses, who by now was not alone. A crowed of about 10 people had gathered to watch the fight and the outcome afterwards. Most looked foreign and were gathered in a tight group. "Yea" the kid said, slightly shaken. "That was awesome though!."

Tim smiled. "Here, your angel took quite a beating. Let me see if I can fix it uh…um…"

"Chris! My names Chris" said enthusiastically handing over his angel. Tim looked it over some. It was extremely well made. Probably even better constructed than Wolfwind, Tim noted. He may not have been very good at moving them, but the kid obviously knew how to make Angels.

Tim looked the small figure over and moved a few joints back into place. "There" he said handing it back "That should do for now, but your probably better at fixing it than I am." Chris reached out his hand to accept it but one of the members of the crowed stepped forward and took it out of Tim's hands. She was a full foot shorter than Tim, and had long black plowing hair. She looked quite young, maybe about 7 or 8, but by the way she handled the Angel it seemed she too knew more about fixing them than Tim did. Very quickly she looked over the angel and made some adjustments before Chris could protest. Just as he was about to snatch it away, she handed it back up and smiled innocently. Chris took it cautiously and looked it over. "Wow" he said. "Good as new! Thank you!"

The girl continued to smile but out of the crowed a boy of about Tim's age emerged and grabbed her by the arm. "Hatoko!!" he exclaimed and she looked up fiercely. The boy sighed and said in broken English "I'm sorry to have bothered you".

Tim recognized the accent as Japanese and responded in the boy's own language. "It's ok. Anyone who's a friend of Angelic Layer is a friend of mine." Both him and Chris stood wide eyed and gaping. Chris spoke first.

"Wow! You're amazing! You can even speak Japanese?!"

Tim had only taken 2 years of it so far, but he was fluent enough to hold a conversation. The crowed had thinned out by now and only half a dozen remained. Two of them were girls of about the same age. Both had brown hair, one cut short and one with some hair that hung down about her shoulders. Both wore short sleeved T-shirts and shorts. They were about Tim's age, and he thought them quite cute, though in his mind he had already rejected the idea of anything since they were obviously from out of the country. The other reason was that a boy who was obviously older and taller than Tim was standing with them, and Tim really didn't want to start any more fights, one was enough for the night.

The girl with the slightly longer hair held something in her hand, which Tim identified as an Angel. She stepped forward and sat down in the adjacent seat. She was obviously ready for an Angelic fight, but was having some trouble with the headset. Without thinking Tim scoffed. "Newbie…."

The girl that had been next to her was on him in an instant. "Heeeeey!!! You had better take that back you know! That's the Japanese National two time champion 'The miracle Deus: Misaki Suzahara!!"

Tim was shocked for a moment but took a deep breath and removed the girls hands from the scruff of his neck. "Of course!" he thought "Japanese players still use the old pink feathery head sets. American corporations switched styles so they would appeal to guys and they wouldn't think Angelic Layer was too girly. It was a good move, I probably wouldn't want to be caught wearing one of those…"

He was about to help the girl but when he turned around she had it on properly and was staring at the other girl with a cute shocked face. "Nyaaaa! Tamayo-chan! Its ok, I think I got the hang of it." She changed her look to a determined one as she switched her gaze onto Tim. An unspoken understanding flowed between them as Tim checked the clock to see that already an hour had past. He had enough time though for one more battle, and this was going to be exciting. Tim had never been able to fight anyone decent outside his own region in the Northeast, or for that matter anyone from outside the country.

She was supposedly a champion and had found a worthy opponent. It was only natural for her to want to size up against him. It only hit Tim then then reason why an Angelic Layer champion would be out of their country. In a weeks time was the International Angelic Layer Olympics. Only 4 countries were participating as this was the first annual event, and Angelic Layer was only recently popular worldwide. The champions from each of the 5 regions of the United stated would be attending, along with three representatives from Japan, three from China, and 5 from the European Union.

Tim, being the Northeast American champion would be attending, and since it was obvious this girl would be too, this would be a good way to get a head start on the competition. He sat down and put on his headset. Wolfwind was ready in his hand for entry. "Ready?" Tim asked and the girl acknowledged. "Whenever you are" she said and prepared her Angel.

Chris didn't know quite what she said, since the conversations had been in Japanese, but he could grasp the gist of it so he returned to his announcer position. With the proper introductions and entry, the battle was ready to begin. "Well then!" Chris exclaimed "ANGELIC FIGHT!"

End Part One


	2. Part 2

Ahhh, good times. A new chapter, what you all have been waiting for! Special thanks to Kira-chan for beta reading this and all your support. Couldn't have done it without ya (Well, maybe I coulda, but that's usually what people say right?) So, on to part two.  
  
Part Two  
  
Tim wiped a bead of sweat off his eyebrow. Wolfwind stood facing Hikaru on his guard. They had decided on a three-round fight with each round lasting three minutes. Round one had been spectacular. Tim scolded himself for expecting anything less from a national champion. Wolfwind had been able to do nothing except dodge the relentless onslaught that Misaki had thrown upon him. He knew what he was in for now, and round two would be a more level playing field.  
  
"You fight very well, Wolf-kun" the girl said referring to Tim by his Angel's name since she did not know his true name.  
  
"Arigato" Tim responded. "You're quite good as well"  
  
She smiled, and Chris, feeling the were both ready exclaimed "Ok, now for round two! Angelic Fight!"  
  
Tim knew he couldn't rebound if Hikaru got the upper hand first, so Wolfwind charged ahead with a high jump kick. Hikaru dodged below as Tim thought she would and countered with a right uppercut. Wolfwind caught this with his left hand and used it to propel himself high into the air, flipping and spinning along the way. He came down hard with his knees which Hikaru dodged nimbly, coming full force with a kick of her own that found its mark in Wolfwinds side. It only grazed him though as he twitched out of the way. In an instant, Wolfwind grabbed Hikaru's outstretched leg and used her momentum to flip her and slam her onto the ground.  
  
"Oh!!" Chris the announcer exclaimed. "Hikaru gets pounded into the layer!"  
  
Wolfwind would not stick around to gloat however. Hikaru was dangerous even on the ground. He sprung away, but it was too slow. Hikaru grabbed Wolfwind by the foot as he was escaping and swung him around across the battle stage. It was only by luck that Wolfwind was sent the length of the layer and not thrown out. The flight was not long and he fell hard onto the layer, tumbling and skidding to a stop. Both Angels struggled to their feet. From the display on Tim's visor, they were both lacking severely in hit points, and the next blow could decide the match. Both Angels stood infront of their respective Deus's and charged. Since both were speed types, it was a dramatic blur to anyone watching. To Misaki and Tim however, it was almost slow motion as they picked apart each others position and unguarded spots. Tim chose to go low; Misaki went high.  
  
Wolfwinds right foot plunged into Hikaru's gut just as Hikaru's right hand connected with the side of Wolfwinds face. Both were sent flying back in the direction that they came. When they came to a rest, neither of them moved. The display indicated they were both out of juice.  
  
Tim smiled. "Heh, a double K.O. How 'bout that?"  
  
Misaki smiled too. "Sorry, Wolf-kun. You fought great, but you know, Hikaru can't lose!" With that, to Tim's astonishment, Hikaru struggled up into a laid back position, but obviously not knocked out. It could probably not fight, but it occurred to Tim that he had read the display wrong. When he looked closer, a small fraction of a bar of life flickered for Hikaru's status.  
  
"Hikaru Wins!" Chris shouted, more in amazement than with happiness. Tim also gaped at the seemingly immortal Hikaru, and then up at Misaki who was smiling innocently. Tim started laughing happily. This was his first loss since he been handed since he had first started playing a year ago. It was a good feeling to finally have a rival so strong.  
  
"Well, I had better get going. I was supposed to be at my room 20 minutes ago!" Chris said.  
  
"Yea, I think I should get going too." Tim said in english, and then in Japanese "It was nice playing with you Misaki-chan. I guess I'll see all of you at the tournament then?"  
  
"Hai!" she said and they shook hands. "Ill look forward to it Wolf-kun"  
  
"Oooh ho!" exclaimed Tamayo who had stood around next to the younger girl and boy watching the match. "Kataro-chan has competition again! Ha Ha Haaaa!"  
  
"What?! Bah! Baka!" the first boy responded and blushed.  
  
Tim snickered a little as he left the room. As he walked over the bridge between the East and West Wing he realized his new friends must have flown in on the plane that had flown over an hour or so before. He walked through the west wing and made it to the elevators before he realized he was being followed. He turned around and stared Chris in the face. "Hey, look kid. Sorry, but I don't give out autographs."  
  
Chris looked surprised "Eh?! That's too bad, I had hoped to get one too. But I wasn't following you Mr. Tim sir. I was only going to my room like I said I was going to."  
  
Tim was slightly ashamed that he had chewed out his new friend. "Oh, sorry then. What room number are you then?"  
  
"Umm, let me see" Chris said and rummaged in his pocket for a room key "4613"  
  
"Really, that's the same direction I'm going then"  
  
"Well, obviously, it wasn't like I was stalking you like any other obsessed American Angelic Layer fanatic would." As he said it, it was as if he realized he had just described himself, and he blushed. Tim laughed and the elevator opened up in front of them. It emptied out as Chris and Tim entered. They punched in for floor four and the elevator doors closed. "So where you from?" Tim asked friendlily.  
  
"New York, New York" he said pleasantly "You?"  
  
Tim almost fell over. "Just a bag of coincidences aren't you?" he mumbled.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Nothing...From the City, huh? I thought kids from around those parts were supposed to be tough. You don't look too weak, why were you letting that kid push you around down there"  
  
Chris looked embarrassed. "Oh...I forgot to thank you for that."  
  
"Nah', it was nothing. I cant stand people like him. AL is supposed to be fun. Dirty kids like him ruin it for all of us."  
  
The elevator stopped and they started walking down the fourth floor corridor.  
  
"So what got you into Angelic Layer?"  
  
"Oh me? I saw it on T.V. about a year ago and tried it out. I wasn't very good at it, but I love building Angels. My brother used one of them and made it to the Northeast semi-finals. He thought he could win it until he...well... you beat him. He hasn't felt like playing Angelic Layer since then, so I thought I would use my own Angels from then on. Down there was only my second try at fighting."  
  
Tim remembered the battle well. Against a Power-defense type Angel called Kage or 'Shadow'. It was extremely strong, and Tim had almost lost until he got a lucky hit in with seconds remaining to knock Kage off the layer. Tim had thought after that how easy the championship match was, and that really it could have been either of them headed for New York for the Internationals. Tim had an extreme respect for that Angel and Deus, and from then on that he had the same respect for his brother, Chris.  
  
"That's too bad" Tim muttered. "He was one of the strongest opponents I've ever had, aside from that girl tonight. Im surprised you would even talk to me after that."  
  
"Naw, he doesn't resent you and neither do I. He just feels its time to move on to other things he said. He had nothing but good things to say about the way you played."  
  
Tim felt a little better after that, and suddenly felt very weary. They walked the rest of the way in silence until Tim came to his room and stopped. Chris stopped too and walked to the door across the hall. They slipped their room keys in, and said goodnight. Just before he Tim had closed the door, Chris foot shot into the gap to steady it.  
  
"Um, I forgot to ask, can I have your autograph? I need an excuse for being late to my room." He asked holding up a sharpie and an official Angelic Layer hat. Too tired to realize what he was doing, Tim broke his own code and scribbled his name down on the hat, much to the pleasure of the wide eyed Chris. "See ya later kid" he mumbled and closed the door. Almost a second later he was in his bed fast asleep.  
  
About half an hour later his parents walked in the room, severly drunk, hearing him mutter in his sleep "Silly wabbit tricks are for mumblemumbamum....."  
  
"Aw, isn't that cute honey?" his mom observed "he must have fallen right asleep after we left. What a good boy"  
  
The father did not here her as he too was fast asleep, and his mother followed suit. Within minutes the room was filled with the snores of the quite delusional O'Brian family.  
  
"Typical Irish" Tim muttered  
  
End Part Two  
  
If you read this, PLEEEZ review. We didn't get such a great turnout last time. The only reason I posted this one was because of the last review on chapt. 1, so if I get more on 2, 3 will be up much quicker 


	3. Part 3

Here's part three. Not much action (sorry to spoil it already) but an interesting plot advancement. Thanx again SOOOO Much to Liyian-chan again for beta-reading and fixing all my spelling mistakes . Enjoy all!  
  
Part Three  
  
"What the hell do you mean sold out?!! We had reservations!"  
Tim's mother was furious after being informed by the ditsy, long haired brunette behind the counter that they had been bumped off of their flight.  
"I'm sorry ma'am, but we called your hotel room last night and no one picked up, so we naturally assumed you were giving us permission to move your flight to a later time."  
Too hung over to notice the flaw in the airline's logic, Tim's mother blurted out: "Well our flight had better goddamn be free! First Class! And no crappy peanuts for a snack!"  
"I'll see what I can do ma'am" the attendant said calmly, typing something seemingly random into her computer screen. By this time the two of them had created quite a scene. The entire terminal had been hushed and every single head was turned in their direction. The only sound that was heard afterwards was the bubble gum Tim had been chewing popping all over his face. This received several laughs from the people immediately around him, but Tim was too busy listening to his CD player to be embarrassed by that or by his mother's outbursts.  
His mother came over from the desk to tell him and his father that they would have to stay an extra hour and a half before the next flight back to New York would board. Tim's father wasted no time falling back asleep, already deep into dream land, muttering "Its jus' the luck o' the Irish, lassy. 'ow bout we celebrate with some Guinness!"  
His mother chuckled, but Tim merely rolled his eyes and stood up.  
"Where are you going, honey?" his mother asked  
"Just to the news stand down there." He responded, motioning to the Hudson News store at the end of the terminal. "Might pick something up to read."  
"Oh God! Your starting up reading now?!! What is this world coming too?!"  
"Don't have a heart attack ma'. We'll take it slow for today O.K.? I'm just going to get a magazine or two. Lots of pictures!" Tim said emphasizing the latter part to put his mother at ease. It was true he didn't usually like to read that much, especially after he started Angelic Layer. Most of the reading he had been doing in the past year came out of Angelic Layer strategy guides, all of which turned out to be useless, and profile sheets on upcoming opponents.  
He wasn't the best student in school, though not a bad one. His favorite subjects were Japanese and Computer Programming, naturally, since those were what he enjoyed the most. The occasional book spiked his interest in English, and math came as second nature. Sports were not his forte, though. He had played travel baseball for about 3 years, but found that his teammates were growing stronger and faster while he stayed at about the same level. He dropped sports as soon as he fell in love with Angelic Layer. Now he just stayed in shape by visiting the gym three times a week.  
He walked down the terminal, pausing at the airport arcade, looking longingly at a Dance Dance Revolution machine that had been set up. That had been his favorite arcade game before AL had taken over his life. It would have been nice to try it out again, but the arcade was closed for another hour, so he walked on.  
The newsstand was open 24 hours, one of the few in the airport, so it was already busy with customers. Literature wasn't the only thing sold in the small, crowded shop. A variety of Las Vegas T-shirts and shiny watches seemed to call Tim's name as he squeezed his way to the back of the store. He looked over the selection of magazines and pulled out the latest Shonen Jump, PC Gamer, and EGM, then made his way to the register.  
His CD player was still running when he handed over his stack to the clerk. He barely heard the cashier when she said "You got money kid?"  
"Hmm?" Tim responded, completely oblivious. "Oh yea, here," he said and plopped down a twenty.  
"Typical rich, spaced out, gamer kid..." the cashier muttered, but Tim didn't hear since the song he was listening to was climaxing at that moment. However, he did hear when a high pitched voice beside him piped in "Put me on his bill!" before the cashier had handed back Tim's change. Tim looked over and down to find Chris with a pile of reading taller than he was, topped with at least 10 chocolate bars. Tim nearly jumped out of his pants when he saw the short, nerdy looking kid. Speechless, he resorted to staring with his mouth hanging open.  
"Yo!" Chris said after (thankfully) paying with his own money. He scowled "Close your mouth, you might catch flies with it like that."  
"A – Ar – Are you-"  
"Yea. Flying back in a little over an hour. My families over there." Chris said motioning to a group near a large window surveying the runways. In two seats were an older couple with their heads buried in the newest edition of USA Today. There was a square column in front of them, and leaning on it was a tall, muscular boy that Tim recognized as Chris's brother. He was talking to a girl who was frantically pressing him for an autograph, which he didn't seem very interested in giving. His gaze wavered and he met Tim's eyes. For a second he looked surprised, but then they both nodded in confirmation and he adjusted his hat. He took his leave of the girl and walked over to meet them. Tim's heart pounded. He wasn't sure quite what to say to someone whom he both respected and feared, noting the kid's gigantic arms. It didn't quite help when Chris ran out into the corridor chirping, "Hey bro, I found him for ya. Told you he'd be here!"  
The boy walked over, and though Tim was tall he found himself looking up into the, young adult's face. It was awkward standing face to face with someone he had beaten in public, marginally, but still had stood above on the podium. Even more awkward when Tim realized that in real life the guy could snap him at the knees with a thought.  
He extended an arm and Tim flinched, but looked down to the open palm of his outstretched hand. Tentatively, he took it and they shook. For someone with such huge biceps, it was a wonder how gentle he could be in not cracking every bone in Tim's fingers, Tim thought. "I didn't get a chance to congratulate after our match. The TV reporters hurried you away too quickly," he laughed, and Tim gave a nervous chuckle himself. "I think you've already met Chris, or at least he said you had last night. My name's Rob, nice to meet you for real"  
"Yea, you too," Tim said with a little more confidence. "So, you coming to Internationals?"  
"'Course. Gotta root on my bro's new idol" he grinned, and Chris blushed. "Have you decided on a second yet?"  
"Yea, my neighbor Christie. She's been following Japanese AL for a lot longer than I have and knows my Angel almost even better than I do. She got me through regionals even though she couldn't be there, so we should make a good team at this tourney."  
"Sounds good, kid. I wish ya luck. I'll be watchin'," he said and walked back to where he had been talking with a the girl.  
Tim hadn't realized until that point that he had been shaking slightly throughout the conversation. Chris realized it too and of course had to say something about it. "Ha ha, scared of my bro? That's funny, he couldn't hurt a mouse." And all though Tim believed him somewhat, he decided in his mind he would never try to cross him no matter what.  
They started walking down to the other end of the terminal, Chris deciding that Tim was better company than his family for the time being. The terminal had emptied out somewhat as the plane Tim's family had originally been scheduled for boarded and left, so Chris and Tim were able to take two seats in front of the big window that sat facing the runway. They talked for some time about video games and music, until Chris pulled out one of the magazines from his bag and started to read it. Tim wondered how he had fitted that previously huge stack in there, but decided not to worry about it.  
Chris flipped through the skinny thing until he came to the last two pages and began to read. Tim thought he would save his for the plane flight, so asked, "Watcha got there?"  
"Oh! I ordered this off the internet. It's an advanced copy of the program they're gunna hand out for the AL internationals. It's got a write up on all the angels and Deus's, even you!" he said, shoving the magazine into Tim's lap. He flipped through it, glancing at the pages until he came to the last two where Chris had been reading. There, side by side, were blown up pictures of both Hikaru and Wolfwind. To the side of the graphics were the articles Chris had mentioned. From what he had seen, the author had spent the least time on these last two and the least were written about them. However, on Wolfwind's side, paragraphs of extra info had been scribbled by hand, obviously Chris's work.  
"Looks like we're the under dogs, huh?" Tim stated, noting the extreme lack of information on him and his Angel. "Yea," Chris said "But that's gunna make it even sweeter when you win it, right?!" Tim smiled. "Yea, right." And that seemed to please Chris. In his mind though, he doubted weather it would be possible. The other long shot, at least according to the article, was Hikaru, whom he had lost too the night before. It seemed odd, though, that the two Japanese runners up were getting more publicity than the two time champion. Something was fishy about whoever wrote it.  
He handed it back to Chris, thanking him and turned around as he thought he heard a familiar voice. Sure enough, the Japanese crowed he had encountered the night before was walking down the terminal. This time, however, two adults were with them. One of which was the previous champion in Japan, or so Tim had read. The other was a man who didn't need write up for Tim to know who he was. Chief Icchan, the father of Angelic Layer.  
Both Chris and Tim wore the exact admiring expression as the group walked by. The first two ignored them, but out of the crowed popped Misaki.  
"Wolf-kun!" she yelled and surprisingly hugged Tim. "Are you leaving for New York today too?!"  
"Uh, yea. I guess we're on the same flight then?"  
Another boy came up beside her whom Tim recognized as the boy who had scolded the little girl the night before. He didn't say anything, and he didn't have any facial expression. Tim guessed he was shy and spoke first. "Ohayo" he said and the boy nodded. Misaki took to introducing them since neither seemed like talking. "Wolf-kun, this is my boyfriend, Kotarou-chan. Kotarou, Wolf-kun."  
Another two walked up and Misaki introduced them as Oojiro and Tamayo. Tim noted they were holding hands and made a mental note on the connection. The group came around to sit in front of Chris and Tim, naturally on the floor like in Japan. Tim thought it rude to be sitting above them and so took to the floor and Chris followed. They sat in a circle and talked about whatever came to their mind, though Tim not as much as he translated the conversation to Chris. After some time, an announcement on the PA system announced that their flight would be boarding first class A-C sections momentarily. Tim stood up, as did the rest of the group and they filed over to the boarding ramp.  
Tim knew his parents trusted him enough to get on the plane and to get a seat by himself, so he didn't bother telling them where he was. He saw them near the back of the line and waved, but they didn't see him. Chris and Tim were first on the plane, and Tim had to pose as Chris's big brother to get him on without a parent. The plane was empty of course. On both side of the aisle were rows of seats, three at a time. Chris chose a window seat near the back of first class and Tim sat next to him. A minute later, Oojiro, Tamayo, Misaki, and Kotarou boarded and walked back to the adjacent row. The four of them could not sit in three seats, and so, with Tim's permission, the boy named Oojiro sat next to them in the aisle seat.  
As Chris's family boarded, he waved and they nodded and sat two rows up from them. Chris then buried himself in another magazine for the remainder of the flight. Tim still wasn't quite interested in reading, and so polished off a chapter of Naruto before he fell into a discussion with the Japanese boy. From what he learned from him, the woman named Shuuko was walking on artificial legs, and that the Angelic Layer project had been started as an experiment for some sort of nerve disease treatment. He also learned that she had been champion for the first three years that Angelic Layer had been around in Japan, and that she had only ever been defeated by Hikaru and Misaki, who just happened to be her daughter.  
Tim found this extremely interesting, and wondered what other technologies Japan might be developing that would make the world a better place. Video games and Anime were good enough for him, but this was extraordinary. He also learned that Oojiro himself had only even been defeated by Shuuko's angel Athena and by Hikaru. When Tim asked to see his Angel, he gladly brought it out of his coat pocket to show off. In exchange, Tim brought out Wolfwind.  
The similarities between the two were striking. Their hair was almost cut exactly the same way, but where Wolfwinds colors were predominantly black, Wizard, as Oojiro called him, wore different shades of blue. On a quick observation, Tim noted Wizard was also a speed type, like Hikaru and Wolfwind. Oojiro seemed just as interested in Tim's Angel, and they reluctantly exchanged back.  
"It's built quite well. I look forward to fighting you" he said and smiled.  
The plane landed in New York a few hours later. As Tim walked out the door his cell phone rang and he flipped it open.  
"Hello?"  
"TIM!!! Geez, I've been trying to reach you for the last hour! Where are you?"  
"I'm just getting off the plane now, whatcha need Chris?"  
Chris, who was still consumed by his magazine, looked up "Huh?" he asked lazily.  
"No, not you," Tim whispered. "Her, Christie"  
"Well, I got some good news, but it's also bad news." She said cautiously  
"Yea? What is it?"  
"Well, you know that summer internship I applied for with AL Co USA?"  
"Yea, did you get it?!"  
"YES!!! But that's the bad thing! They want me on duty for the tournament in the viewing room which means-"  
"Which means you can't be my second..."  
Christie was in hysterics, but calmed down a little. "Yea... exactly..."  
Tim was disappointed. He had hoped Christie would be able to second him. She was an Angelic Layer genius and it was going to be tougher without having her backing him up. On the other hand, knowing someone on the inside wasn't a bad trade off.  
"That's fine, Chris. I'll find someone. Don't worry about it, just do a good job at whatever they want you to do."  
Christie let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good, I knew you'd understand! Thank you soooooo much Tim, mwah!"  
"Yea don't mention it, ill see ya later then."  
Chris, the boy, had tuned into the conversation for a bit and since Christie talked so ridiculously loud, Chris had heard everything.  
"Oooooo," he mocked, "Timie's got a girrrrrrlfriend!"  
Tim gave a threatening glance, and that was all that was needed to shut Chris up. However, it did give him an idea. Since the paper work had already been submitted with Christie's name as the second, he would have to find a replacement that was just like her or else withdraw from the tournament. Besides, it seemed like the kid was obsessed over Wolfwind anyway, so he might as well give it a shot.  
"Hey, kid, your goin' to the tournament right?" Tim asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Are you kidding?! Of course!" Chris erupted.  
"You ever consider being a second?"  
Chris stopped in his tracks. "No, I mean, for who?"  
Tim stayed silent as the answer passed between them in silence.  
"You mean, for you?!! At the internationals?! That would be AWESOME!!!!" he yelled, jumping up and down.  
"Jeeez, keep it down kid. Quit making a scene. Before you know it, people are going to want your autograph, trust me, you don't want that," but it was too late. Already a crowd had formed around them, pressing in with hats, books, bags all armed with sharpies and all wearing shirts with Wolfwind on it. It was lucky for Tim to get out of that alive, but Chris was enjoying himself as people crowded around and he boasted he was the new second.  
The Japanese group followed them off, and a few stopped to give autographs. Tim had almost forgotten how big Angelic Layer had become in America, especially in New York with the festivities about to occur. News reporters flashed cameras directly into their faces as they got off the plane, but luckily no TV reporters were there searching for interviews.  
About an hour later Tim was in the back of his parents car, driving to the suburbs of the city where their house was. He had given Misaki, and Oojiro his cell number to call whenever, and Chris had exchanged his email address before departing his own way. Again, suddenly, Tim was hit with a server case of jet lag and promptly fell asleep. He did not even wake when his parents pulled up to the house and carried him to his bed. The only response he gave was "Come on dad, we have to catch Lucky!". He slept for the rest of the afternoon and evening, and didn't even wake with the next days with the sun.  
  
End Part Three  
  
Liked it? Hate it? WRITE A REVIEW!!!! Thanx.  



	4. Part 4 Tournament start!

Wow, im sorry everyone. I was slow getting Part 4 up but I promise part 5 will be quicker. I had a little trouble with the formatting of the story between Kira-chan and me, so it may seem a little bit awkward. Otherwise, hope you all enjoy it enough to write some more reviews!

Part 4  
  
One week later, Tim and Chris stood at the entrance to Madison Square Garden, waiting for their tickets to be taken by the man at the front of their line. It seemed odd that participants should have to go in the same doors as the crowd, but that was what he had been told to do, so he would do it. However, the incident at the airport had taught him that being a celebrity could be difficult when out in public. As a solution, he and Chris wore black ski masks when entering the stadium. Unfortunately, the man that was collecting the tickets, who also happened to be a security guard, did not like the plan as much as Tim had.  
  
"There aint know way I'm letting you two bone heads in here like that."  
  
"Huh, like what?" Tim answered innocently through the slit where his mouth went.  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid kid? Take off the mask and step over there for a search," said the security guard, motioning to a table to their left, just outside the entrance. On it were a variety of trays and a row of people behind the table, some of whom were searching through the bags of visitors. Duct-taped to the front of the table was a sign saying:

* * *

For your protection  
The following items are not allowed to be carried into the stadium:  
Knives or any sharp objects  
(including box cutters, scissors etc.)  
Firearms  
Pets (except for handicapped assistance)  
Drugs  
Explosives of any type  
All violators will be escorted off the premises immediately. We thank you for your cooperation. Enjoy the event.

* * *

Tim looked over the sign and then at the man to the side of it that was holding a metal detecting baton. He didn't like the idea of being searched in public since that would mean he would have to take off the mask and be recognized.  
  
"Hey, just take it easy will ya?" he whispered to the guard "I'm one of the contestants in this event, I just don't want people to see me"  
  
The guard gave a fake roar of laughter "Yea, sure kid. I'm Keifer Sutherland, and I give you 24 milliseconds to get out of my face before I kick you off the grounds, now lets go!"

Actor in popular American anti-terrorist drama "24"

Tim started to get angry "Come on! It's not like I have a bomb or anything!" he said, a little too loudly.

"Oh my God! The guy in the ski mask has a bomb!" a lady behind them yelled, diving for the ground. Then all hell broke loose. People started running in all directions, screaming and praying for their lives. Some dropped to the ground with their face flat against the pavement and their hands covering their heads. Others ran in the opposite direction for their cars. At that point, two cops appeared out of nowhere and tackled Tim and Chris to the floor, removing both of their masks.  
  
"Hey chief," the one on top of Tim said, "isn't this guy in the tournament?"  
  
"Oh my God, yea! That's Tim O'Brian. Hey kid, can I get your autograph?"  
  
Tim struggled to his feet. "Yea, sure," he said and scribbled his name on the cops police hat. As the pair stared in amazement, Tim seized his chance to make a get away.  
  
"Come on!" he said to Chris and they burst through the gate and down the hall, running as fast as they could to the top floor.  
  
"Hey,wait a minute! We have to take you in for questioning!" one of the cops yelled after them, but they were long gone and out of hearing range. They ran up at least 20 flights of stairs, maybe more, before they came to the level of the luxury box suites. Tim flipped out a plastic card from his pocket. "Box 15," he panted and they walked, trying to catch their breath.  
  
Not quite fully recovered, Tim slipped the card into the slot and removed it. At the green light, Chris pushed the door open and they entered the room. It was unlike any luxury box Tim had ever been into. In front of them was a huge glass window out of which the entirety of the inner stadium could be observed. Above it was an equally large plasma screen monitor that was focused in on the Layer floor, ready for the action. To their left as they entered was a full lounge area complete with 5 swivel love chairs, an extended sofa and a giant crystal coffee table in the middle. To their right was the kitchen, out of which came the smells of roast beef, pie, and chicken wings. Directly next to them, was another door, leading to another section of the room.  
  
Tim and Chris were not hungry or curious though, so made their way over to the lounge area and sank into the chairs of their choosing, panting and sweating from their close getaway. They both sat facing away from the door and out into the arena.  
  
As Tim began to relax and the air conditioning cooled him off, a voice came from behind him. "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in ladies: A couple of drowned rats."  
  
A round of giggling followed the comment, and Tim turned his chair to confront the sound. In front of him was a boy, at least 3 years older than him, Tim thought, wearing a blue sports jacket with the American flag embroidered on his left breast, and his name stitched on the other. Along the side of both arms were patches from different companies, including Coca-cola, Apple, and AOL. His hair was spiked back and he wore a malicious grin on his face. "Did you get my letter pretty boy? I hope you had fun with security down at the front gate."

Tim was confused. "What? You mean, you didn't-"

"No stupid. We didn't come in the front. We came in through the participant's entrance, like we were supposed to."  
  
Tim remembered the original participant's package he had received in the mail after he won his regional championship. It had told him exactly where the participant's entrance was and what time he could enter. With it, though, were a pair of tickets for himself and his second. Two days later, just before he left for Las Vegas to celebrate, a second letter came to his mailbox telling him there had been a change in plan and they would use the tickets he had been given to go through the front gate instead. Tim finally put two and two together.  
  
"Yea, nice trick, had me completely fooled." Tim glanced behind the boy in front of him at the group of three giggling girls. "Your fan club I presume?"  
  
"Who them?" he asked with a snort. "No idiot, those are the other three Dues' representing the USA. We're team USA, in case you hadn't noticed our uniforms. Looks like you're the only one who didn't make it on, loser."  
  
Tim noted the tone the boy was making now. He had been trying to ignore it. It wasn't in Tim or Chris's best interest to make enemies, but Tim knew he would have to stand up for himself somehow. He glanced over their uniform once more, successfully gaining the material he would need for a come back.  
  
"Apple and AOL, huh? Jeez, you're sure to crash in the first round then. I wish ya luck. How much money did they pay to put those on there? Or were you delusional enough to want them?"  
  
The girls started snickering again, and the boy totally lost it, pulling Tim clean out of his chair by the scruff of his neck.  
  
"Leave him alone!" shouted Chris, jumping out of his chair with his fists clenched.  
  
"Shut up nerd boy! You're next!" the boy yelled and then to Tim "Don't you ever talk to me like that again, you hear? I'm you're superior on this ground. You didn't make it on team USA, and you know why? Because you suck! That's why. Your tournament win was a fluke, and nothing more. You don't deserve to be representing your country, and better yet, you don't deserve to play Angelic Layer at all. You had better hope on your life you get knocked out early, because if we ever meet on the Layer, I'm gunna tear you and your angel limb from limb, you hear?"  
  
Tim knew he was about to get thrown across the room, so only responded by clenching his eyes closed. However, the toss he was expecting never came, as he was saved by an older man's voice.  
  
"Put him down, Wyatt!" the voice said sternly. Tim opened his eyes as his feet met the ground again to see the boy named Wyatt still looking directly at him, but hands off this time. "Be thankful  
grandpa here saved you, next time you won't be so lucky."  
  
He turned and took his place in one of the five chairs and the three giggling girls followed. Chris and Tim took spots on the sofa as the older gentleman stood in the center of their circle.  
  
"I would like to welcome you all, Mr. O'Brian and the representatives of team USA, to the first annual International championships. My name is Mr. Kakashi and I will be your team supervisor."  
  
Tim thought over the name. Kakashi meant scarecrow, he had learned that by reading Naruto Manga. The name was fitting. There was no meat to the man; he was old and pretty much just skin and bones. His eyes however, were fierce and in control: saying he could frighten away some crows would be an understatement.  
  
"I have worked in Angelic Layer ever since it made its way to our shores at AL co USA, based right here in New York. I am the principal advisor to affairs between management and the Deus' on the floor," he continued "Now, about the tournament. First off is a preliminary Round Robin round, in which you will battle three other participants in order to place in the championship rounds. Only the top two in each set of four will advance, meaning half of the field will be leaving today."  
  
He paused to let the new information sink in. "This means that it is quite possible that none of you will be fighting come tomorrow, so put everything you have out on the Layer today. You were all selected from the best of the best, so it can only expected you will do well in this tournament. The competition is fierce, but you five have proven yourselves fierce competitors."  
  
"Now, to put another spin on things, we have given you this luxury box for the entirety of the tournament. I believe you all have the general admission tickets that were sent to you in the mail?" they all nodded so he went on "Once you are eliminated from the tournament, your entry card will not open the door to this room. From then on you will be watching the tournament from the stands, using those tickets you were given. It's a sort of, reality show type of thing that the company is putting on."  
  
Tim didn't like the idea. First of all he hated reality shows, and second sitting in the stands was annoying, especially with people pestering you for autographs. Then he remembered Christie would be working for him on the inside, and decided not to worry about it.  
  
"Misaki... Christie... Chris...all believe in me, I cant let this get into my head," he thought. "I must be able to fight Hikaru again, and win this time!"  
  
"As for the matches, here are the initial pools," Kakashi said as he laid out a poster on the table in the center. Tim didn't look anywhere else but the top we're his name was, along with Wyatt Reser of team USA, Charles Chiang of China and Simon Saldry of the European union. Tim smirked at the idea of fighting with Wyatt in the first round, it would be all he needed to get back at him.  
  
A half an hour later, Tim and Wyatt entered the arena from opposite ends to the thunderous applause of everyone in the stadium. Wolfwind was perched on Tim's shoulder as he gave a short wave to the crowd and he walked to his egg style chair. Chris was already at his station with his headset on and began talking once Tim turned on hisearpiece.

"This one's gunna be tough Tim. This guy's got quite a record."

"So? Hikaru has only lost once the profile sheet said, but we almost beat her didn't we?"  
  
"Yea, almost doesn't cut it though," Chris reminded. "But we do have the advantage."

"How so?"

"His angel...you've fought it before."

"Really?!" Tim outburst "Who is it?"

Chris grinned. "Now that would ruin the surprise wouldn't it?!"

"Why you litt-" Tim began, but the announcer interrupted him.

"In East corner! Northeast regional King of the Layer. Tim O'Brian! His angel: the majestic moon, Wolfwind!"  
  
The sound of the cheering that followed was enormous. After all, this was New York City, Tim's home town. Most likely he would have the crowd on his side for most of the matches. The cheers were not so loud when Wyatt was introduced.  
  
"In west corner. Deus: Wyatt Reser, the southeast King. Angel: Destructo!"  
  
Tim's heart skipped a beat. "DESTRUCTO AGAIN?!!" he yelled into his mouthpiece.  
  
Chris giggled. "Yep, that's the one. Should be no sweat now, huh?"  
  
Tim was almost angry. "Why didn't you just tell me? I almost had a heart attack!"  
  
Again, Chris laughed. "Cuz if I told you I wouldn't have gotten such a priceless reaction would I?!"  
  
Tim made a noise similar to a growl as the announcer announced their entry. "Now then. Entry Angel!"  
  
Tim went first. "Moon and the stars, hear our cry to the night! Go Wolfwind!" he said and threw his angel into the layer. "Angel: Fall in!"  
  
Wolfwind back flipped in the air and shook off the remnants of the layer shield from his body as he lightly touched the layer with his feet. Destructo was not nearly as graceful as he fell in and landed with a thud. "Now then. Angelic Fight!"  
  
Tim eyed over Destructo once more. It was very punk ugly he thought, but something was different from the last time.  
  
"There's no way what I fought last time was all there was to this," he thought. "Something that weak would never have gotten this far."  
  
"I hear you've fought with Destructo before, with my little brother in Vegas," Wyatt laughed sickeningly. "That was only his second time fighting. Way to go jerk, beating up on the newbies. He didn't really know how to use Destructo, but I do. now see what he can really do!"  
  
With that, Destructo disappeared in a blur. "Speed?!" Tim exclaimed as the opposing angel came face to face with Wolfwind.  
  
"Yea, that's right. He's a prototype of speed and strength. The perfect combination, too bad my bro didn't know how to use it right." Tim wasn't distracted as he sent Wolfwind running and cart wheeling across the layer. "We're faster Wolf, we can beat him," he thought, and almost in response Wolfwind popped up at Destruto's back with blinding speed, letting a jump kick fly at his head. All Wolfwind hit was air, and in the next moment found himself flying high into it after a tremendous blow to the abdomen. He was punched so hard, and so high, in fact, that he was able to spring off the lighting at the top of the layer. He used this to his advantage, and pushed off as hard as he could, hurtling directly towards Destructo.  
  
It was extremely risky. If he missed, the match was already over. Moving that fast from so high up would knock out Wolfwind for sure. If he hit, however, he would have the advantage in the match.  
  
Desctructo looked up, but it was obvious he could not see a thing. With the bright lights behind him, Wolfwind was effectively blinding Destructo with light, and then with pain as he slammed his knee into Destructo's face. The Angel crumpled to the ground and Wolfwind sprang away.  
  
Wyatt gritted his teeth. "That was a cheap trick you faggot!"  
  
Tim ignored the insult and plunged into attack while Destructo was still on his knees. Again, he aimed for the head, but Destructo dodged and countered with a left hook. Wolfwind caught it and grabbed hold. With all his strength, he flung Destructo over his head and behind him, hoping to slam him in the layer. However, the opposing Angel landed on his feet and came charging with a kick from behind. Wolfwind didn't see it, but Tim did. Wolfwind sidestepped to his left and caught Destructo in the jaw as he flew by with a raised elbow. Again, Destructo was flat on the ground.  
  
In was heartening to see Wolfwind still standing, but as Tim checked his display, to hishorror he found that even after all the hell he had given, he was still only winning by a little bit. The blows  
he had been giving were scratches to Destructo.  
  
"So that's it," Tim thought. "He's a speed heavy type, so all my blows are light to him. No wonder he's done so well. I didn't think such a combination was possible."  
  
It was obvious he would have to win like he had before by knocking him out of the layer. Hand to hand combat was too risky against this opponent. Wolfwind scurried behind Destructo and waited at the edge of the layer. Wyatt laughed. "You wont be able to beat me that way. But if you wanna play that game fine!"  
  
Destructo moved in a blur until he was right infront of Wolfwind. Wolfwind began to sidestep, but was too slow as Destructo's shoulder collided with his chest. Wolfwind was sent flying out of the Layer.  
  
"Wolf!" Tim screamed, and what happened next Tim was sure was not his doing. Before Wolfwind left the layer, his feet hooked into Destructo's armpits and Wolfwind flipped, flinging Destructo head over heels behind him. Within seconds both angels were on the ground outside of the layer.  
  
The crowd was hushed as they examined the instant replay. "Oh wow!" the announcer exclaimed "This will be a photo finish! Both angels were knocked out of the layer, but who was first?! Remember, the angel who is first completely out of the Layer first is the loser!"  
  
Tim watched anxiously. He couldn't hear the crowd, either because they were too dead silent, or because the pounding in his ears was driving the sound out. The screen moved frame by frame until the final one taken.  
  
Both seemed to be clear out of the Layer, but on closer look, Tim saw with excitement, that Wolfwind still had his outstretched hand inside as Destructo was being flung out.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" the announcer roared. "Wolfwind wins!!! What an exiting first round to this years-" the rest was drowned out by the roaring of the crowd. Wyatt was shouting something, but Tim couldn't hear. Chris ran over to his pod, jumping up and down with excitement as if they had just won the entire event, holding Wolfwind in his hand.  
  
"You did it! You won! We're unstoppable!!" he was yelling, and Tim smiled. "I didn't win that," he said and Chris interrupted.  
  
"What do you mean?! Of course you did! Didn't you hear the announcer?!"  
  
"Yea, but I didn't win that. Wolfwind did..." he said, and they began back up the hallway to the elevator that would take them to the luxury box sweet. Chris was still in hysterics when they walked in the door. Two of the girls were talking on the sofa and one of them said. "Hey, they didn't do to bad. I guess they're pretty good."

"They're not just good" the other said "They're grrrrreat!"

The next two battles were nothing in comparison. Using Wolfwind's speed, Tim easily advanced to the next round with a perfect record. Wyatt was too stunned after his first loss to do much of anything,and was knocked out of the tournament with a second preliminary loss to Chiang of China. Tim knew that no matter what happened afterwards, he had proven himself better than anyone had expected, and that he belonged in this tournament. Whatever happened tomorrow was all up in the air. What wasn't, though, was his ability to sleep, and so, he slept on the couch in the box sweet and didn't answer when his mother called his cell phone the next morning.  
  
End Part 4  
In case you havnt noticed, I've been ending each chapter with slogans from various cereal commercials. At first it was an accident, mainly because im always hungry in the morning when I write. So really, what the girl just said, has no plot importance, its just following the pattern .  
  
Anyway, like I said, hope you enjoyed, and ill be sure to have part 5 and 6 up soon. Im always looking for reviews, good or bad so if you took the time to read that, please just take an extra 10 seconds to put in a word or so. Again special thanx to Kira-chan for beta-reading this, and to everyone who put in reviews last time. Its been a real help  



	5. Chapter 5

Part 5…..

The sun rose on New York, New York the Saturday of the Angelic Layer International Championships. Chris Presley and Tim O'Brian were knocked out in Box 15 on top of Madison Square Garden. On the table between the two friends was Tim's cell phone with five missed calls from his mother and a purse belonging to Alicia Sherron, the only other American to pass the preliminary rounds the night before. She had left to spend the night with her parents at a hotel down the street. It also gave her a chance to get away from the hordes of media that roamed the arena looking for interviews all night. A camera lens was almost flattened against Tim's nose when he woke up.

"And here he is," the man holding the device was heard saying. "One of only two Americans to survive the grueling opening round. How does it feel, Tim? Have any choice words for your rival, Wyatt?"

Tim only had one eye open in the direction of the camera, with his face plastered against the pillow on the sofa. Even in his dazed state, Tim realized this to be more than just media, but a cameraman working for the company putting on the reality show Mr. Kakashi had spoken of. With his half-baked wits, he was able to mumble. "This show is gunna suck…don't watch a minute of it," and buried his head farther into his pillow. After a few moments, the cameraman gave up and turned his attention to Chris who was equally unwilling to submit to consciousness just yet. The interviewer stammered on, but Tim was lost in his own thoughts. He was a champion among champions, he thought. Not only had he advanced, but he had a perfect record to date. He was no longer the underdog, which in his opinion was the way it should have been all along. But some things didn't quite add up. Team USA? It was only natural that he be included on it, but he hadn't been. Why? The no longer contender Wyatt Reser had ignorantly said it was because of a lack of skill on Tim's part, but Tim had proved otherwise. There was something else. The lack of information on his and Misaki's Angel and exclusion from the team could not have been a mistake. Tim decided to ask Mr. Kakashi about it the first chance he got.

For the moment though, Tim's stomach growled loud enough to be picked up by the sound recorder the cameraman was holding. He was tremendously hungry. Tim had no idea what time it was, but imagined it was quite late in the morning. He was in no hurry to wake up though, since the first matches wouldn't be starting until at least 7 that night. As it was, Tim would have at least two more matches, since the remainder of the tournament was double elimination, meaning even if he lost the first round he would have a shot at the championship. He wasn't worried though. With a record of 3-0, he had been ranked third, second only to Ohjiro and Misaki, who had also cleared the first round flawlessly, but had done it quicker to win the tie breaker.

The camera guy left without any quality material, and Tim rolled over onto his side to see Chris waking up just enough to make conversation. " Mornin'…" Tim said, and his stomach gave another growl. "Got anything to eat?"

"You fight your best, leave Christie to do the rest!" came a voice from behind the sofa, in the direction of the kitchen. Tim shot up to see Christie in the doorway holding a stack of pancakes a mile high in one hand and a mound of bacon in the other. She smiled sweetly and brought what would become breakfast over to the two.

"How did you-" Tim stammered.

"The room is being rented out by ALCo, of course I could get in. They let me off a couple of hours this morning since I worked late last night." She yawned. "It's something else working with four hours of sleep…"

Tim dug into the pancakes at once and Christie sat down beside him. "I had to get you out of quite a mess last night," she said with a sigh. "Apparently you were wanted for a bomb threat?"

Tim almost choked. "But I shaid I DIDN haf a bomb," he said with his mouth full.

"Chew before you talk, hon," Christie said, "but it's ok. We were able to clear things up when they realized you weren't really a threat. What the hell were you doing coming through the main entrance anyway?"

"It's a long story." And Tim didn't feel like explaining. "Pass the bacon, would ya?"

Christie reached for the plate across the table and her eyes met Chris's, who had also begun to help himself with some grub. "And this is Chris, I presume?" she said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you," and held out her hand. Chris took it and busied himself with eating again.

"He's really cute," Christie said to Tim, just loud enough for Chris himself to hear, and he scowled which really did nothing more than to vindicate Christie's comment. His previously neatly combed blond hair was now more of a frayed mess, and he wasn't wearing his glasses yet. It was the first time Tim really got a look at his powerfully fierce light brown eyes. For his age, it was surprising how wise and knowing a look he had, with a hint of pain hidden deep inside. Tim smirked. "Yea, he's a cute kid for sure. A knuckle head sometimes too."

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Chris exclaimed and Tim grinned at him. Even though they had only officially known each other for a few weeks, it was hard for Tim not to think of him as his own little brother. He had always been an only child, and he had always wanted someone to pick on playfully while he was growing up. That was one of the appeals Angelic Layer had to him. Wolfwind was almost family considering how lifelike he was. Sometimes Tim would practice playfully with his Angel by turning on music and having Wolfwind dance to it. It was just something he found enjoyable at times.

The two boys ate non-stop for about an hour. The two Chris-s soon warmed up to each other, talking, too technically for Tim to follow, about Angelic Layer topics. Tim had no idea about wireless brainwave receptors or response lag time, and so let the two jabber away as he helped himself to fourths and fifths. When they were sufficiently stuffed, Christie cleared the table. Tim checked his watch to find that it was already 11 AM. Christie returned, this time wearing company identification around her neck.

"Well I have to get back to work, I'm a tad late as it is. You fight your best tonight Tim," she said, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave a wink to Chris. "You look after this idiot, ok?" she said, and Chris saluted sharply.

"Yes ma'am!"

Christie left the room and Tim sat back down and rubbed the last traces of sleep from his eyes. Chris borrowed Tim's cell phone to call his parents to check in, and while he walked out the door to get better reception, Kakashi walked in. "Ah! Mr. O'Brian, it's good to see you're up! Congratulations on your success last night."

"Thank you," Tim replied politely. He noted a hint of alcohol on the older man's breath. Tim gave an involuntary inquisitive look, and Kakashi picked up on it. "Oh, yes," he chuckled, "I was given the honor of meeting the main Japanese AL executive last night. He's quite a loose cannon, especially when influenced by his candidate's success and a shot of sake…"

Tim remembered his Japanese friends and assumed that Kakashi had also met them. "So Misaki and Ohjiro are well then?" he asked.

"Yes. Quite well. They're out touring the city as we speak and paying their respects to…well, you know…" he trailed off. And yes, Tim did know. How could he not? The whole country had changed since that day. He had only been 5 at the time, but the weight of the situation had not been lost on him. He had a personal connection even, as Christie, his best friend growing up, lost her own father in the north tower as it collapsed. Since then, there had only been minor operations over in Europe, before the headman had been caught and tried for crimes against humanity. Tim remembered it clearly as it if it had been yesterday, as did much of the country. Tim gave his own mental respects to the casualties of that day, but that was 10 years ago, and it was time to focus on the task at hand. He remembered he meant to talk to Mr. Kakashi ASAP.

"Um, Mr. Kakashi, sir, I've been meaning to ask you. Why was I-" at that moment Chris barged in out of breath.

"Tim, bad news. You're fighting the top ranked Chinese first round tonight. He had the flu for the first round and only managed to scrape a 2-1 record. His only loss, though, was to Ohjiro, and even that was close. We've got our hands full tonight."

Tim didn't pay it much attention. "Do you have any stats on him?" he inquired.

"Oh yea, tons. Here," he said and dumped what seemed to be a loosely bound encyclopedia. What it turned out to be were 3 binders full of information on his new Angelic Enemy. "He's a defense type," Chris explained, "but very disciplined. You won't find many open spots on this guy, and when you do, it's usually a trap. Look at this."

Chris pulled out a transparency that at first seemed like a regular sheet of plastic, but soon began flicking images. Even from afar Tim could tell it was footage of an Angelic Fight. Chris put the page in front of Tim on top of the black binder to give the high-resolution video paper give its full effect. What Tim saw was somewhat more impressive. On the screen was his next opponent fighting in China. The Angel, at first glance, looked like a speed type, with a small nimble looking frame. Defense types were like this nowadays though. Designers liked a short, sturdy body with a low center of gravity that wouldn't get pushed around easily. There was some intense fighting going on, and it seemed like Anvil, the Chinese champion's Angel was taking a beating, but to Tim's surprise he suddenly let his guard down. Seeing this, the other combatant seized the opportunity to make an attack, and lunged forward. His fist hit dead center in Anvil's chest, and for a moment nothing happened. Then, out of nowhere, his fist exploded, and with it his entire right arm. The attacking Angel flew backward and was immediately knocked out. Moments later, Anvil was declared the winner.

"The arm isn't the worst of it," Chris went on. Apparently it, and other Angels who suffered the same attack, were declared unfit for combat afterwards, and haven't fought since. Whatever he's doing hasn't been found to be illegal yet, and so he's kept on fighting.

The slightest trace of worry entered Tim's mind. "You say he went 2-1. And the two he defeated, are they-"

"No," Chris interrupted. "Anvil has yet to use this attack in this tournament. His 2 wins were just a series of well executed attacks, and his loss to Ohjiro was too fast for it to come out."

Tim thought it over. "Show me more," he said, and Chris was happy to oblige. For the next two hours Tim studied the new menace, and especially examined what seemed to be his special attack. It came out of nowhere, but how? Each time the first attack was delivered in a different place on Anvil's body, and the explosion followed, so it wasn't something that had been planted. It seemed like the perfect secret weapon. However, Tim noticed one flaw in the system. While each of the Angels attacking was rendered useless, Anvil himself took a blow, knocking him to the ground for an extended period before he could pick himself back up. If Wolfwind could somehow just survive that explosion, he would have an excellent opportunity.

Tim didn't leave the table until he was confident he knew everything about his new opponent. Kakashi was not of much help, assuring him, "You'll find a way to beat him, lad, I'm sure of it." At about 1 PM, Alicia entered to the room and asked Tim for a practice session. She was wearing her Angelic Layer Team USA windbreaker at the time, and Tim was reminded again about his question to Kakashi, but he wasn't around. Alicia was a generally kind person, and Tim was glad she had made it through with him without the others. He had seen her fight with her Specialty type Angel, Miracle, and had not seen anything spectacular so far, but she was a tough opponent who got the job done when she needed to. Specialty meant she was rather well rounded, with a focus on technique, meaning her attacks were not very fast, or even that powerful, but sharply precise and timed perfectly to maximize the result. She would be facing Ohjiro in the first round quarterfinals, and since Wolfwind was as similar as one could get to Wizard, it was smart of her to ask Tim for a match.

Tim got up off the sofa and looked out over the arena through the spotless pane window that surveyed the entire site. Only a few fans had decided to come out early, or stay throughout the tournament, so it wouldn't be that big of a deal if they made use of the main stage. Christie, no doubt, would be able to work things out for them.

They walked down the corridor, and this time took the elevator to the lower floor. From here they walked through a hallway that passed the locker rooms of both the New York Rangers and New York Knicks before opening into an entrance tunnel that revealed the entirety of the show floor. As they walked towards the Layer, a team of engineers hurriedly finished their technical inspections and lowered the two opposite battle pods for Tim and Alicia to enter. A pair of security guards neglected to check the pair's identification as they passed, which was somewhat sloppy, but understandable as both Deus were National Idols. There was no mistaking who they might be.

Chris got on the line with the viewing room, and within moments a plain white layer was displayed on the great circular surface in front of the two combatants. There was no need for any special scenery, since that was mainly developed for the fans viewing pleasure. While each Deus would have to adjust their fighting style to a new environment, each Deus competing at this level knew how to exploit every advantage a new setting might give them. A plain layer would do fine for practicing.

Miracle focused on a textbook counter to any sort of speed type Angel. She stood motionless for a time observing Wolfwind's movements, trying to find a pattern that could be anticipated. Unfortunately for her, Wolfwind was not reckless enough to give away such information, and instead stood his own ground as well. He walked calmly in Miracle's direction, only pausing about a foot away from her position. Their eyes were deadlocked for a moment, tense and electric. It reminded Tim of the old Westerns, and if he had learned anything from them, it was always the more accurate shot that won, not necessarily the fastest. Tim planned his strategy in milliseconds, and with blinding speed, Wolfwind lurched forward. His right arm swung back, and then rocketed towards Miracle's face. She was fast enough, and his fist met her open palm with a crash. Miracle's open hand swung upward towards Wolfwind's abdomen, but Wolfwind anticipated the counter and caught the blow in his hand. Both attacks had been delivered in the blink of an eye, and, using the momentum of both, Wolfwind swung upward and over Miracle's head. For a moment, their hands were locked, with Wolfwind vertically upside down directly above Miracle. It didn't last long, as Wolfwind flipped forward fast, bending Miracle's arms backward. She was off guard and in an awkward position. Wolfwind released his grip while he spun around to deliver as thundering spin kick to Miracle's back. She was sent sprawling, yet the damage was kept to a minimum since the majority of Wolfwind's momentum had been traveling opposite the direction of the attack. Both Deus grinned as Miracle regained her footing. She stood up and took a defensive stance. Suddenly, Tim had flashes of Anvil in the same position, fending off attack after attack. In his mind, an explosion ripped through Wolfwind's body.

Wolfwind lunged forward carelessly, attacking high where Miracle was most guarded. His opponent responded quickly, blocking the attack and countering with a knee into Wolfwind's gut. He didn't fly far, but the damage was critical. Tim, however, was not focusing on the match in front of him anymore. In his head flashed pictures of his upcoming match, and the destruction Anvil had inflicted on his previous opponents. A bead of sweat escaped down Tim's brow.

"What was it?" he thought. "How come no one can figure it out!"

Again Wolfwind attacked with machine gun speed and accuracy, but all of them were blocked, dodged, or landed too softly to be of any real worry to Alicia. Wolfwind retreated as the counter assault ensued.

"There has to be something I've over looked, but what?" Tim thought. He was frustrated and, for the first time, worried about the outcome of the match. Losing was not that huge a deal, but if Wolfwind, in effect, died, it was too much. He would have to win as quickly as Ohjiro, which he doubted was possible, or find a way to survive. He was angry he hadn't thought of a way yet to do this, and it showed on the layer. Wolfwind was not fighting well and was getting knocked back across the layer. He was almost helpless.

Tim was no longer grinning, but Alicia smiled with determination. She was more than happy to dethrone a King of the Layer and the top ranked American Deus, even if it was just for practice. She knew that if she won this match, her real match would be no sweat, and a wave of confidence swept over her. However, she wouldn't get the chance. Out of nowhere, the round buzzer sounded. Stunned, the two fighters paused. Mr. Kakashi walked onto the floor.

"That's enough for now. I don't want either of you to be tired out before your respective matches tonight. Take a break." Tim could tell it was more than a suggestion.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead. Alicia acknowledged the match well fought, and Tim shook her hand. Some broken applause broke out throughout the arena from those who had been watching as they walked back to the entrance tunnel. Alicia went right when the hallway branched off, while Kakashi and Tim went straight. Kakashi wasted no time.

"That wasn't you fighting out there. Something's wrong. What is it?"

Tim was reluctant to show that he was worried. "Its nothing I can't fix in time," he said. "I'm sure there's a way to beat him without sacrificing Wolfwind."

Kakashi glanced over at him. "I'm sure you're right."

They walked in silence until they came to the elevator, but Tim didn't lose his thoughtful persona.

"Was there something else?" Kakashi asked.

"Hm? No…" but Tim remembered his question from earlier. "Well, yes. I've been meaning to ask you, Mr. Kakashi: Why I was I not included on Team USA like the other champions?"

Kakashi looked at him with very serious eyes and nodded. "We had better have a talk in my office, Tim," he said, and they walked into the elevator. When they reached the luxury box, they continued down the hall until they came to a glass sliding door with etched lettering on the front that displayed Kakashi's full name with the title "Angelic Layer Corporation America - Vice Director" in bold print.

At a word from Kakashi, the door slid open to reveal a very spacious room. Kakashi walked to a window similar to those in the luxury box and looked out over the arena. He motioned for Tim to sit in a chair facing the same window.

"I'm sorry if it bothered you much, Tim, but your exclusion from the team was for your own good, and, frankly ours as well." Tim was puzzled, and Kakashi went on.

"You were never a team player, Tim. You've always thrived on your own personal skills. That's evident from your previous experiences in other sports and games. However, that wasn't reason enough to exclude you. The decision came once we observed the other members who had won their regional championships. You met them all yesterday. You especially met Wyatt, which was the main reason you were not selected for the team."

He turned around to look Tim directly. "We were not comfortable putting you two on the same team. He is a very charismatic person, and had the three girls under his wing the moment they met. You, to him, were a threat. We didn't feel it would be best that if over the past few weeks while Team USA practiced together that tension was lingering. We also felt that, well, Tim, you are our only hope at winning this tournament. Wyatt had skill, don't get me wrong, but we felt you were the most talented of the five. We needed your head in the game, undistracted by petty rivalries. Keeping you away from the others for as long as possible seemed like the best course of action."

Tim nodded. It seemed to be an odd sort of logic, but it was enough to put his mind at rest. It wasn't because Tim's skills were sub par after all. But Kakashi wasn't finished. He cleared his throat and looked back over the arena.

"That wasn't all though, Tim. In the long run, our goal was to keep you, and more importantly, your Angel out of the media as much as possible."

"I don't understand," Tim replied. And frankly, he had no idea what the old man meant.

"Of course you don't. Let me explain as best I can: Your Angel, along with one other in this tournament is of exceptional interest to the Corporation. There seems to be…an anomaly in their design. Something different. Something special. It's very difficult to explain, but it seems your Angel has begun to develop something."

"What is it, Mr. Kakashi? What's inside of Wolfwind?"

Kakashi took some time before answering, and when he did it was almost a whisper.

"A soul, Mr. O'Brian."

"A what!" Tim blurted. What the man had just said didn't make any sense.

"A soul, Tim. We don't understand it ourselves, but you saw evidence of it yourself last night. Remember your match with Wyatt? That last sequence of attacks was extraordinary. We in the viewing room watching it a dozen times before your friend Christie confirmed something we had only seen twice before in Japan, and once during one of your matches during your regional championships. What we saw was, in that final moment, there was no direct connection between your brainwave commands and your Angel's headset. The register flat lined. No commands were coming from you, yet Wolfwind attacked anyway. However implausible it seems, our conclusion is that Wolfwind attacked by his own power. Of course, this was interesting to us, but it would be even more so to the media, so this information has not been released yet. You're already an idol, Tim, the last thing you need is more media attention. It's the same story with your Japanese friend, Misaki. She and her Angel also seem to have this rare bond…" He paused again and seemed lost in thought. "It's nothing to worry about now though. You just focus on getting through the next round. We expect very interesting things to come from you, Mr. O'Brian."

Tim left the room pensive as ever. He almost thought Kakashi was a quack for suggesting that his Angel might have developed anything close to what would resemble a _soul _but it didn't prevent him from looking at his Angel in a new, more reverent light. How was it possible? There was no way of knowing, and he decided it wasn't worth worrying about while more pressing matters, like his next match, still loomed ahead of him. He went back to the suite, sat down with Chris's stack of information, and sifted through it for a third and fourth time. Christie came up with food at one point, and even some inside information on Anvil she wasn't supposed to release. It didn't help much, as Tim was mainly focused on its special attack that so far no one could explain. Only 3 more hours left before the match started. There had to be something he was missing…


End file.
